HotNCold
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Darcy/Bucky/Steve pairing. Bucky and Darcy dance around a ling when flirting. She doesn't want to ruin their relationship, but she wants to sleep with both of them. Some cursing and it does illude to sex. Enjoy!


Own Nothing.

* * *

She smirked as she watched him watching Steve, his eyes trailing over the spandex clad body like it was a master piece and she had to agree that it was. She elbowed him in the ribs, catching his eye. "You know a picture would last longer."

He rolled his eyes at her, shaking his head. "It's just hard to get over him being…this." He indicated to Steve's form.

"What hot? Or big?" She whispered back, wiggling her eyebrows. "I bet you use to pin him down so easily, but now he's all big and muscly, does it turn you on still?"

He stare at her in shock and it was her turn to roll her eyes. "You need to get laid Lewis." He stated.

She sighed and nodded. "Wanna do the honors?" She asked him.

He chuckled, glancing at Steve who was looking at the two of them. Bucky smirked back and looked at Darcy. "I wouldn't want to make Steve jealous."

"He can join to." She winked at him. "Three's company and all that."

"Are you always this forward Miss Lewis?" Bucky asked as Steve finished up talking to another agent was walking over to them.

She smirked, winking at him. "I'm like a heat seeking missile, I always go after what's hot."

* * *

Bucky was hot as hell, his skin warm to the touch and he was miserable. He walked around in a pair of shorts and no shirt. There was A/C in the tower but he was used to Russia being freezing and this heat was killing him. He had woken up earlier that night, Steve in the bed next to him and he couldn't go back to sleep.

He left the bedroom and walked out into the main living room and connecting kitchen. He grabbed a cup and some ice for ice water, sipping it slowly, leaning against the counter as Darcy walked into the kitchen. She opened up the freezer and grabbed a pint of ice cream. She grabbed a spoon from the drawer and popped the top of the pint carton. She dug the spoon into the light green ice cream and savored the bite. She looked up at Bucky, staring into his eyes as she slowly slid the spoon from her mouth. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked, watching her.

She shook her head as she swallowed the ice cream. "What about you? Did the hot sex with your boyfriend not tire you out enough?" She asked, scooping more ice cream into her mouth.

He swallowed, watching her; he glanced down at her nightwear, only a take top and boy short underwear. "Hot." He stated, looking back to her eyes. "It's to hot."

She nodded. "I'm from a colder state, it takes some getting use to. Just crank the air up. It helps that I'm alone in my bed. Wish I wasn't, but no extra body heat to make me sweat at night." She shrugged, going for another scoop, only to drop some on her chest. "Damnit."

Bucky set his glass down on the counter and lets his finger brush up the ice cream, sending shivers running through Darcy's body like lighting. She watches as he brings the finger to his lips and tastes the melting ice cream. "Mint Chocolate Chip."

Darcy smirked and ate the rest of the ice cream from her spoon. "Delicious isn't it?"

He smirked and nodded. "A perfect treat for a hot night like this."

"It's not the only thing." She winked.

* * *

They stared at each other, lust filling both eyes as they both fought to keep it down. She smirked and then he smirked and she knew that he was thinking what she was thinking to.

She nodded and he nodded and she felt her chest tightened before flicking her eyes around the room to see if anyone was looking at them. No one was paying attention, well… actually Steve was watching them from the corner of his eyes, but acted like he wasn't. Darcy smirked, looking back at Bucky as she tapped her phone, music began to float through the surround sound of the room and Bucky smirked.

She watched as Steve blushed at the lyrics, as the words sunk in, their meaning hidden underneath them. Bucky started to whistle as Darcy bounced in her seat. "Blow my whistle baby, whistle baby." Darcy sang.

Steve shook his head and left the room in a hurry, Darcy didn't turn the music off, just down as she and Bucky laugh. They looked at each other as the song continued. She licked her lips lightly and he arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Any time Lewis, just call it."

"Don't offer up, if you don't plan on following through." Darcy warned him. "Because that is an offer I can't refuse."

* * *

She hated him sometimes, the way he played with her attraction to both him and Steve. Bucky Barnes was a bastard more times than not. Because of him, her battery operated boyfriend got more use than all five years of college. She was sexually frustrated, one of the two people in the whole tower that didn't have someone to sleep with and she had a feeling the Bruce was actually sleeping with Tony anyway.

She watched as Steve had Bucky up against the wall during one of Tony's end of the week parties. No one was paying attention to the three of them. Everyone was in his or her own corner drunk or in another room having sex.

She watched as Steve giving Bucky the hickey of a lifetime, holding him down with hardly any objection from the Sergeant. She knew that they both knew that she was there. Bucky ran his hands along Steve's body, cupping his groin as the Captain nipped his neck. Bucky smirked as Darcy bit her lip in frustration. Damn him. He was watching her, staring her in the eyes, as the Captain's own hands roamed his body.

She sighed and shook her head. She wasn't going to let him do this to her. Her lust for both of them was killing her. She knew it was bad to want to fuck one person in a relationship, but both parties? She didn't know if Steve could handle it.

She chugged the rest of her Jack Daniels and walked away. She needed to get laid and she wasn't going to get any of that here.

* * *

She was out dancing with Jane and some of the junior agents at a local club. She had in all purposes planned on getting screwed in the bathroom stalls, or out in the alleyway. She danced to the beat, shaking and grooving her body against a potential sex partner, she was almost ready to go. The song ended and she glanced back at the man and looked him over. He was all right, not as hot as the men she worked with, but he would do. She gave him a smile and walked over to the bar to get another drink.

She looked over to see that the followed her, maybe she could get some conversation in before, a little foreplay never hurt anyone before. But before she could speak, Bucky walked over and with just one glare, scared the man off. She sighed and the bartender handed her a drink. "I'll have what she's having." Bucky handed over money for both drinks and smiled down at her. "How are you Lewis?"

"Sexually frustrated and pissed that you scared away my new fuck buddy." She sipped her drink. "Way to cock block Barnes."

He smirked and shook his head as he drink came. He chugged it down and waited until she finished hers'. "Care to dance?"

"Where's Steve?" She asked, setting her empty glass on the counter next to his.

"On a mission with Tony and Thor. I wasn't needed, and I heard that you would be here."

She raised an eyebrow before nodding. His smirk grew as he led her out to the dance floor. The dancing now was completely different from his time, but he was a very sexual man, so he enjoyed the change. Darcy placed her hands on his shoulders and moved her body against his, his arms around her waist and he pulled her close to him. They danced three dances, grinding into each other, his lips on her neck, her breath tickling his ear before they decided it was time to leave.

The taxi ride home, Darcy was fighting back the need to just crawling into Bucky's lap just because it would be considered rude. She glared as he played with the hemline of her dress, pushing it up her thighs. When they reached the tower, trying not to race inside, they noticed Steve getting out of the car that pulled up behind them. "Back already Steve?" Bucky asked.

Steve looked between the two of them and nodded. Bucky stepped away from Darcy and helped Steve with his bags. Glancing back at Darcy, he gave her an apologetic smile before walking in with his boyfriend. Darcy watched them, half annoyed and half admiring how good both their assess looked.

* * *

Darcy sat outside by the pool, it was still to cold to go swimming, but she dangled her feet in the heat pool, letting the water create goose bumps up her legs. She was ready for some time away from here, she had a week off to go visit home, and maybe she could find an old boyfriend who could help her frustrations because she wasn't getting laid here.

She sighed and lay down against the warm ground and relaxed, letting the sun warm her up. She heard the patio door open and glanced up to see Bucky standing over her. "I just get outside and you're already wet for me." He joked, glancing at her legs in the water.

She snorted. "And just like all of the other times, I had to do everything myself."

"Hey I offered, many, many times Lewis." He stated. "I would gladly take care of your needs."

She sighed and sat up, pulling her legs out of the pool to stand up. "I'm not a home wrecker Bucky, it's rude to sleep with someone who is in a relationship."

"I'm sure Steve wouldn't mind. Like you said before Three's company."

"I have to pack, I head home tonight." She gave him a small wave before walking inside to pack.

* * *

When she got back to the tower, a week later she was exhausted. She had no such luck on the old boyfriend front. She didn't even think to bring her battery operated boyfriend to her parent's house, because that was not something you do with your parents two rooms down from you.

She walked into her room, happy she didn't see either Steve or Bucky anywhere, she was pretty sure that she would jump either of them on sight, it didn't matter if she had an audience or not. She let her bags drop to the ground and she began to tear her clothes off for a nice long shower. She was down to her underwear when someone knocked on her door. Groaning she flung it open, not caring who was on the other side. "Steve."

"Darcy, glad to see you're back." He gave her a sweet smile, looking her in the eyes and not down at her underwear clad body. "Can we talk?"

"Actually, I was about to take a shower and then a nap." She explained.

"I don't think this can wait." He pushed through and Darcy blinked before closing her bedroom door. She turned around to speak to him when he pushed her up against the door. "Do you think that I don't see what the two of you are doing?" He asked her.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"You and Bucky. I know what you two are doing." He whispered against her skin, his breath tickling her as she felt him nip at her ears.

"Steve…" She moaned as he moved one of his hands from her hips, sliding up to her breast. "Nothing is going on. I wouldn't do that to you."

He pulled away and looked at her, eyebrow arched. "You wouldn't have sex with Bucky because of me?"

"Don't get me wrong, both of you are sexy as sin and it takes more will power than I can even believe that I have not to jump either one of you. But you guys are together." She stared into his eyes, blushing slightly.

He smirked at her before slamming his lips against hers', causing her to gasp against him, opening her mouth to his invading tongue. She arched into him as he hand played with her breast, pushing underneath the bra to pinch her nipple. He pulled away, smirking as she stared breathlessly at him. He lowered his lips to her hear and she could hear his breathing. "Three's company and all that." He repeated her words, the very same ones she said to Bucky weeks ago. "Take a shower, rest and then tonight, come to our room. At ten." He pulled away, staring at her shocked face. He smirked at her. "See you tonight Darcy."

She nodded as she stepped away and opened the door for him. "Ten." She repeated as he left her room.

* * *

She had showered, and napped, or at least tried to nap but she was to excited. Even through dinner, she kept glancing at Steve and Bucky bit neither shower any indication to what would happen later that night.

When she showed up at their door, she knocked lightly. Bucky in only boxers answered the door. "Darcy?" He asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

She was confused she thought that he knew. "I asked her to come." Steve stated, opening the door wider. "Come inside." He ordered her, through her confusion; she followed it, walking into the room. Bucky, just as confused as her, closed the door and looked at Steve, waiting to see what he would do. "Take off your clothes Darcy." Steve ordered.

Darcy glanced between Steve and Bucky, seeing Bucky nod she looked back at Steve and pulled off her t-shirt. Letting it fall to the ground, she pushed her silk pajama shorts off to show that she wasn't wearing undergarments at all. "I figure the dress code of causal nakedness." She joked, watching as both Steve and Bucky stare at her body. "Hello?" She asked, getting their attention. "I was kind of led to believe that there would be hot sexiness going on. Don't' disappoint a girl now." She smirked as both Bucky and Steve raced over to her.

Mouths and tongues were everywhere and Darcy was pretty sure she was never going to have a night that hot again in her life. It filled every dream, every fantasy she had ever had about the two of them all in one night. "God bless America." She stated as they all lied on their backs.

A minute passed before what she said washed over them and they broke out into laughter, she felt whatever awkwardness could've been wash away. She looked between her two bedmates, laying in between them and smirked. "We should do that again sometime."

"How about in twenty minutes." Steve suggested, kissing her shoulder, wrapping his arm around her.

"I was thinking even sooner." Bucky stated, capturing her lips with his as he reached to wrap his arm around both Darcy and Steve. He pulled away to look at Darcy and smirked before giving her a wink. "Three's company and all that."

"So much more." She whispered back.


End file.
